Secrets and Truths
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursleys before he sent Arabella Figg to keep an eye out. She reported to him the abuse but he ignored her. When his arm is broken she takes him away. She moved to Japan with Harry under false names. Now what will happen? Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Truths**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(With Mrs. Figg)

It was nine in the morning when someone knocked on her door. She was quick to answer it. To her surprise it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning Arabella." He greeted.

"Good morning Albus." She greeted back.

She stepped to the side and let him in. He sat down on the couch and she made tea. He took a sip before talking.

"Last night Voldemort was defeated." He said.

The woman was shocked. "What?"

"Last night Sirius Black betrayed his friends. He gave Voldemort their location. He went there and attacked. He killed James and Lily." He looked down in sadness. "Their one year old son defeated him."

"W-wow." She gasped out.

"Indeed." He said.

"Poor boy." She said.

"I know. I don't believe Voldemort died. I think he has been stopped for now. Death Eaters will be after him and grateful witches and wizards will be all over him. For his safety I placed him with his muggle relatives." He told her.

"Good idea." She said.

Not many witches and wizards could navigate in the muggle world. Not only would most not look for him there but those who do, won't know how to. She worried though because she knew that some muggles harmed those with magic. They feared it and lashed out.

"Thank you. I have a favor to ask." He said.

"Oh?" The squib looked at him.

"I was hoping you could move into the house across the street and keep an eye out." He said.

"Of course I will." It made her feel better to know that if they did try to hurt him she could tell Albus and he would put a stop to it.

"Thank you." The wizard said.

"You're welcome." Arabella smiled at him.

They finished their tea before he left. Arabella packed up her things. It wasn't long until she bought the house across from the Dursleys. She then moved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(Arabella Figg)

For the first few years Arabella barely saw Harry. She wouldn't have thought much of it since Harry was a baby but she had seen Dudley around a lot. It made her wonder especially with how thin Harry seemed to be. She even thought she had seen the whole family leave the house except for Harry. She wrote it off as her not seeing them put the young wizard into the car.

Eventually Arabella managed to become friends with Petunia. The things she said about her nephew pissed the squib off. How she treated him in general made her want to throttle the woman. This was what Arabella had been worried about when Albus told her where the young wizard had been placed.

Arabella contacted Albus after that. She expressed her concern.

"That woman sneered at that five year old, called him a freak, told him he was useless, and refused to give him any toys but gave all of the toys to her son." She told him.

"I see." He frowned. "That's disconcerting. Unfortunately there was a Death Eater attack earlier today so he must stay there for now."

The squib sighed. "I understand."

"Keep an eye on him." He said.

"Of course." She said.

"Good, good. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Of course." He ended the floo call.

* * *

(One year later)

It was a warm summer morning when Petunia showed up at her door. Arabella was surprised but quickly answered.

"Good morning Petunia. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Morning Arabella. I have a favor to ask you." She said nervously.

"Oh?"

"Next week Vernon and I are taking Dudley to a water park. We need someone to watch the freak." She said. "Could you?"

"Fine." She said with a sigh. 'Now I can see how Harry was doing.'

It had been a year and Harry was still in their care. Albus assured her that he had a talk with Petunia and her husband. Until he could find another home they were to treat the boy properly. No sneers and no emotional abuse. He promised he was making routine visits to make sure they stayed that way. Problem was that she barely saw the six year old and her gut told her to worry.

Petunia let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She scurried away after that and Arabella closed the door. She went inside and prepared. For her a week passed by quickly.

Soon Harry was on her couch. His condition shocked and horrified her. Both his hands were burned. He had a black eye and a busted lip. He was limping and looked like a twig. If she wasn't aware that Harry was seven she would have mistaken him for a four year old.

"What happened?" She asked once she was certain the Dursleys had left.

"I burnt the bacon. Uncle Vernon punished me." He told her. 'Why did I just tell her? I hope uncle Vernon doesn't find out or else I'm done for. He told me to never tell anyone what he has done to me. Doesn't want anyone to realize there is a freak in the family.'

She took photos. "I see." She frowned. "Did you see the doctor?"

"Aunt Petunia took me to a free clinic across town. She told them that I threw a fit and knocked a bowl of hot soup onto my hands." He answered. 'I'm so doomed.'

"Your face?" She asked next.

"Dudley. His recent doctors appointment didn't go so well. The doctor said that he was borderline obese and that he needed to change his diet and get some excersie. He blamed me so when he got home he took it out on me. He was then rewarded with the water park." He gave up trying to lie.

"Why are you limping dear?" She asked.

"Dudley and his friends were playing their new game of Harry hunting. They chased me and I ended up tripping. My ankle hurts." Harry answered.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"Three days ago. I get a glass of water everyday and am fed every three days." He answered. "I was supposed to eat today but they forgot in the excitement."

"I see." Her face was blank but she was pissed off.

"Sorry." He said.

"Not your fault. I'll get you a first aid kit and then I'll make you some breakfast." Arabella said.

"Okay." He said in surprise.

She left for the bathroom. She was really glad she had her cousin come by and place truth runes on the couch. It made him reveal the truth. Arabella grabbed the kit and returned. She tended to his injuries as best as she could. Once done she made breakfast. As he ate she sent a letter, which she made sure she had a copy of, and a copy of the pictures she took to Albus.

She then spent the day with Harry. The squib was surprised that he didn't get back to her right away. When she had to give Harry back to those monsters she made him promise to not reveal how nice she was to him.

Once he was gone she noticed a letter on the table. She picked it up and found that it was from Albus. She quickly opened it up and read it's contents.

Dear Arabella,

Don't worry about Harry. I looked into it. Harry has been getting into fights and then blaming Dudley for it. The burns are from knocking hot soup onto his hands.

Don't believe any of his lies.

Sincerely,

Albus

"Are you kidding me?" The woman asked out loud.

Arabella couldn't believe it. He either believed their lies or he just didn't care. She hoped it wasn't the latter. She went to a pay phone and called CPS.

She gave them her concerns. They promised to check it out. A month passed by and Harry was still in their care. It angered the squib. One day he was sent over to his house. The seven year old's arm was broken.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Dudley broke a window yesterday and blamed me. Uncle Vernon decided that my arm should be broken as punishment." He answered.

"I see. Here." She handed him a glass of orange juice. "Drink up."

Harry did as told. As soon as he finished the juice he fell asleep. The woman felt a little guilty for drugging him but she knew she had to do it. No one else was going to save this child and it would be easier to sneak him away if he was unconscious.

Despite being a squib her family never disowned her. Her parents loved her dearly. Since she wasn't disowned she was allowed access to the family vaults and allowed to call upon the family house elf.

"Lexy."

A pop was heard. "What can Lexy do for mistress Arabella?"

"Pack my belongings and take them to my house in Japan." She ordered.

"Yes mistress."

Soon the house was empty. When the couch was taken Arabella had already picked the child up. The squib smiled in happiness knowing that now Harry was going to be loved and taken care of like he was supposed to be. No longer was he going to be hurt.

"Anything else ma'am?" Lexy asked.

"Yes. Take us to Japan." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

The house elf grabbed them both. It wasn't long until they disappeared from Surrey.


End file.
